THE MISSING CHAPTERS OF SPIRIT FRIEND FROTMATION
by Jarbvid
Summary: This is a love story aobuty Kotesut Kaburagi and Barnatby Books. Pls don't read if you don't like.


Barnarby put his penis against Kotetsu's penis and thrusted enthusiastically.  
>"Oh, Kotetsu-san feels so good! Kimochi~"<br>Mr. Tiger grunted and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead before returning the favour.  
>"Bunny, you should've told me you were so horny earlier," Mr. Tiger said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Your cock is harder than Mount Rushmore!"<br>Barnarby responded by ramming his fist deep into Tiger's moist, cavernous throat. Tiger paused for a moment in disbelief before pulling the soaked, clenched hand from his mouth.

"Aaaahhh, what are you doing," said Tigger-san. "If you keep going like that, I might voimt!" Tiger-san was getting very annoyed at Barnaby-kun's incopetence at sex, ironic because of Barnaby's constantly nagging him to be better at fighting bad guys.

"Oh no I'm sorry" cooed Bunny apologetically. "Let me make it feel better with my penisu!" He pushed Tiger onto his knees, before pressing his penis, which was now harder than the Sputnik space rocket ship and full of more fuel than it, into Kotetsu-san's mouth.

"This feels so good!" Bellowed Tiger-san vivvaciusly (rather, i twas a more stiffled kind of gulping nose, but you get the idea)

Dr. Tiger-sama sucked with glee as Barnbee threw his head back and moaned. "Oh my god, ouji-san," Barbee stuttered out, "when did you get so good at this?" "I'jfmdm tfhe kingth ef heros a' fleahtio" Taiga-chan blurted out, his voice muffled by Bararalalanerkeebu's erect penis. "Shut up and blow me, you blithering idiot" Bunny snapped in return.

Tiegoo continued to whip his hair back and forth as he licked Bunny's meat-flavoured action-ready lollipop. Little did he know that Bunny had activated his hundred power! Narbarbe's dick pulsed and Tanyoo felt his jaw twitch. He looked up at Barnarby in disbelief. "No," he whispered, "you can't." "Oh, Tiger-san-kun-chan-sama, but I can!" Bunny said with a cackle. "Not even your GOOD LUCK MODE will save you from the wrath of my hundred power cock!"

Suddenly, Lunatic-chan flew in from out of nowhere from his magical dimensional air ship and tried to cock block Tiramisu! He was very fast and hard and started to pull Barney away! "Oh my god get away from me you madman" said Bunnu, clutching his Hundred Power penis. "Its too late for you now, misterr-kun!" Lunadic triumphantly said with glee"

its never to late when I have fire in my heart and burning in my sould!" Boomy welped. And with that, Bunny stabed lunitick thru the eye with his steely spear of sensational swagger

"Fuck you !" Screamed Lunatick with his eye gushing wit blood and cum and he go scare do and long like thething went and ran like a scaredy bitch

katanatsu-chan decided that this would bea good somtime for bunnys penis to be pit to good use and then devoured it with his mouth, biting intot he fhaft and drawing vlood "ha ha! Weren't execting that, were you Mister Bun!"

"Why are you doing this! You're so blithering, idiot! I should have fucked you in the arse already!"

Tyegar-kun wholeheartedly agreed and so e turned and bent over and put his butt on Baabaabeebaa's throbbing, pounding blood and spunk cruiser and deftly drew his furm, tight buttocks against Brapbabby's boner of justice. Bunny growled and thn plunged his man masher into Boketsu's butt

"GFGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"2"1 SAID baboboddabambumbum as he came instantly "Oh no, Im so oooosorry! Aaahhh!" "It's ohright darling, you made me feel good and come already too!"

"Hahahahahahaha, I guess that w're both blithering idiots!" Laughed Barnbaby at this silly misfortune. "Fwohohohohoo! " said Kotetsugoi" They both laughed and lauvghed and curled up next to ddach other on the ground where lots of honking was coming from because, they were right above a noisy subway and subways honked a oot, but they didn tca re because they wre in love with each other and didn't notice the big bad tentacle monster who wraappped itself around them both and flopped its big, juicy tentacles underneat h their clothes They were both being raped and mutilated by the thing! Oh no! Somebody's having a romantic dinner of spagheti with each toher tonight!

To be continued! That is, if I can be done with fapping unough to write moararrrrr!RRRR""""! 


End file.
